


Just Like Her

by Magone



Series: G!P Trimberly [3]
Category: Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: F/F, G!P Trini, Oh God Yes, just like you, singer kim, singer trini, some smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 09:33:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20486693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magone/pseuds/Magone
Summary: Trini has a surprise for Kim.





	Just Like Her

Listening to Dustin sing the ‘Neverending Story’ to his girlfriend, while everyone else listened in a mix of shock and embarrassment; only did so much to distract Trini from her plaguing thoughts. She had shifted more than once on the couch, her mind constantly playing scenario after scenario of what will happen once Kim gets home.

After a year of collaborating and planning with Zack, Trini was practically done with her third album. All of the songs she had written had come from the heart, but only one came from the deep bits of her soul.

Whenever Kim was away on tour or whenever she was away on tour, her thoughts were always occupied on the brunette. Constantly playing back their special moments together before departing from the other. There’s also, those memories of them letting loose and showing the other how much they cared. When those memories came up… well...self pleasure was definitely needed.

Trini shutters as she thinks to the one memory that helped her write this song. 

……

It was when they were celebrating their first anniversary together. Kim happened to be on tour in Europe, preparing herself for a special FaceTime call with her love. Rather than wait for the brunette to get back so they can celebrate, Trini decided to surprise her.

She got herself a flight to Paris, since that was where Kim was performing the next day. She still finds it slightly funny that the two celebrated their first anniversary in the city of love. “Such a damn cliche”, she would tell people.

The second she knocked on Kim’s room door, her heart raced in excitement. The sound of footsteps had her adrenaline pumping as the door swings open. The look on Kim’s face as the brunette set her sights on the latina, had butterflies erupt in Trini’s stomach.

Those brown eyes teared up in pure joy before Kim jumped the latina. Managing to carry two of them back into the room with her luggage in tow, Trini pushed the door shut behind them. Both girls wasted no time before they stripped each other of their clothes and collapsed on the bed in a mix of limbs.

Kim took her time teasing Trini, like she always does. Mapping out the latina’s neck, chest and navel with a mix of kisses and nibbles. The moment when Kim wrapped her mouth around her, had Trini lost in complete euphoria. It wasn’t often that Kim would do this for her, considering Trini was the one to reject that source of pleasure. But in this moment, she couldn’t care less.

Kim always knew how to make her feel wanted and loved. And despite the fact that she had an added feature, Kim still loved her and saw her as just Trini. Once Kim had finished her off, she then quickly claimed her turn and oh boy...Kim was not prepared.

Trini had the brunette gripping the edge of the bed sheets as she feasted upon her nectar. She couldn’t get enough of the brunette. Her taste always had Trini craving for more. Hell, there had been more than one occasion where all Trini wanted to do was just eat her out. Kim never protested, if anything she would glow the next morning while proudly walking a little funny around the house.

Trini happened to twirl her tongue just right, that had Kim screaming for more. Her shouts and moans only having the latina work harder in getting more sounds to come from the brunette’s lips. She happened to look up from her feasting as Kim was nearing her release. At the sight of the brunette, Trini had nearly died. She couldn’t get enough of Kim’s face twisted in pleasure. Mouth always ajar as she took in deep breaths, her nipples hard, and body glazed in a light sweat.

However, it was the moment as Kim came that had Trini at a standstill. She couldn’t imagine sharing this with anyone else. No...Kim was it for her. Her one and only.

……

When they had started working on this song, she and Zack had been playing around with some track sounds. They had managed to get a nice beat that flowed well. Once Trini heard the beat, she instantly thought back to that night in Paris. As the memory came back to her, she grabbed a notebook and a pen and started to write.

It took her two days before the lyrics satisfied her. For the verse, she was stumped with at first. But as she was lying back on the couch one day, she started thinking about some stuff that Kim use to text her or tell her during their facetime calls. And boom, she had her verse.

The next day when she went back into the studio, she had shown Zack the lyrics. He merely looked back to her in a mix of pride and bashfulness. “Damn crazy girl. You’ve got it bad. But...this will knock it out of the park,” he had told her with a chuckle.

He had earned himself a slap upside the head before they went to work in recording. While singing the verse, Trini found herself stumped once again. No matter how many times she had sung the verse, it just sounded wrong. But then, she came up with an idea. A very hesitant, but brilliant idea.

“I think we should get Kim to sing the verse,'' she tells Zack as she steps out from the recording booth.

“Uh...you sure about that crazy girl. Not that I’m rejecting the idea but...you wanted this to be a surprise for her,” Zack states.

“Believe me, I know that but...this verse is not for me to sing. I have a good feeling about this and if anything, we could just have everything else blacked out,” she suggests.

Zack looks to her with respect and appreciation, “Whatever you feel is right crazy girl. I’m following you all the way.”

…

With that settled, Zack had called Kim the next day. He tells the brunette that he wants her to sing for a new song he’s producing. Upon hearing this, she had eyed Trini in suspicion. Considering, she knew that the latina and Zack were working on her album together. Nonetheless, she agreed to come in and the plan was set in motion.

Trini elected to stay home that day and “relax”. Chilling in her office, she had gotten a text from Zack at some point. He had recorded Kim singing the verse and just like she had predicted...it was exactly what the song needed. Not to mention the sight of her girl singing had her ready to take a trip to the studio and pull some more sounds from her babygirl.

She hadn’t spared that thought the second Kim got back home. Trini pounced on her before she was able to even shut the front door. Kim eyes nearly went crooked at one point. But she gave as good as she got.

The next day, Trini came back to the studio sporting some fresh hickies. She completely ignored the amused look on Zack’s face and got to work.

……

They finally finished everything yesterday and now Trini was waiting patiently for her love to come home, so they can both hear the magic they made together.

The moment when Elle, Max, and Mike were making their escape from Billy is when she hears a set of keys as the front door unlocks. Trini looks up expectantly, immediately greeted by her favorite person in the entire world.

“Hey babe. You would not believe what Jason did today,” Kim groans tossing her keys in the little bowl on the table next to the door.

“Was it something that involved Billy?,” Trini guesses.

Kim snorts walking further into the living, falling into the latina’s lap.

“Nice guess, but your wrong,” she tells her, “No. Mr. dumbass thought it would be a swell idea to write a love song about cars and how a mechanic is a way to someone’s heart.”

Trini throws her head back in laughter, picturing a sad love story of a car junkie. Kim laughs with her, resting her head on her girl’s shoulder. It takes some time before Trini catches her bearings.

She turns to Kim with a calming smile. Kim looks back with a soft smile of her own.

“Hola mi corazon”, she greets the brunette.

“Hola mi mundo,” Kim greets back.

The two lean together for a kiss. A calming groan come from both at the soft contact. It’s once they break apart that Trini thinks of the song. She looks away from Kim for a moment, playing a bit with the brunette’s jeans.

“So…you know how Zack and I have been working on my album...”

Kim snorts, “Of course. I’m very excited to hear everything once it’s done.”

Trini looks back to her. Those brown eyes radiating the pride and love for the petite girl.

“Well, there’s been one song of the album...that I wanted you to be the first to hear,” Trini tells her.

Kim sits up a little in her lap. Her curiosity peaked as the latina moves her gently onto the couch. Trini quickly leans down to kiss her questions away. Kim wraps her arms around Trini’s neck drawing her closer, but Trini breaks their kiss.

“I want you to listen mi corazon. This song was made especially for you, not to mention you are a part of it,” Trini says quickly grabbing her phone from the coffee table.

Kim once again watches her curiously as the latina plugs in her phone to the speakers. Once she hits play, Trini looks to her with such a soft expression. Kim’s breath practically leaves her as the soft husks of her girlfriends voice flows out the speakers.

_ Left flowers on the table, I’m missing your touch _

_ The way that you hold me, put no one above _

_ I picture you naked when you’re outta town _

_ My sole inspiration lately _

Kim looks to Trini in nothing but love and hidden lust. 

_ All night’s how I want it _

_ I know you been patient with me _

_ All night’s how I need it _

_ Tell me, girl, do you crave it like me? _

Kim laughs at that bit, drawing a smile onto Trini’s face.

_ Hit me up when you’re lonely _

_ I know that you’re waiting tonight _

_ One time if you save it tonight _

Kim goes to say something but is stopped at the familiar sound of her voice.

** _Sometimes I love myself_ **

** _Touch myself_ **

** _Thinking of you_ **

Kim stands from her place on the couch, making her way over slowly to the latina. 

** _Sometimes, when you’re gone_ **

** _You’re far from home_ **

** _Thinking ‘bout you, baby_ **

She sings along to the lyrics, never taking her eyes off her girl.

** _Just like you, just like you_ **

“Dance with me,” she whispers once in front of the latina.

“With pleasure,” Trini whispers back wrapping her arms around the brunette’s waist as they slowly move along with the song.

** _Just like you, just like you_ **

_ Kiss on your navel, my hands on your waist _

_ Obessed with your flavor, I just want a taste _

_ My caramel shorty, you’re deep in my soul _(Kim snorts at this, leaning her forehead against Trini’s)

_ Stop talking so naughty, you’re crazy _

_ You talk too much s- _

The two dance almost in a bachata fashion. Trini occasionally twirling Kim away from her and then back into her hold. The sexual tension between the two growing stronger by the seconds. 

_ All night’s how I want it _

_ I know you been patient with me _

_ All night’s how I need it _

_ Tell me, girl, do you crave it like me? _

Trini enjoys the look of pure lust on Kim’s face as she sings along to her song.

_ Hit me up when you’re lonely _

_ I know that you’re waiting tonight _

_ One time if you save it tonight _

Kim’s breath hitches as she presses herself closer to her lover. The feeling of a familiar hardness has her dripping in her jeans. But that doesn’t stop her from singing her bit.

** _Sometimes I love myself_ **

** _Touch myself_ **

** _Thinking of you_ **

** _Sometimes, when you’re gone_ **

** _You’re far from home_ **

** _Thinking ‘bout you, baby_ **

Trini doesn’t care to hear anymore of her girls voice. Instead, she wanted to her name being chanted and feel Kim canting against her hips as she seeks her release.

She closes the space between them. The feel of her girls soft lips driving her absolutely insane as she lifts Kim further in her hold. Kim moans as she grinds harder against Trini, her legs wrapping tightly around the latina’s waist. Her little friend twitching for some attention. Kim pulls away, looking back lustfully to the dilated eyes of her lover.

“I love the song,” she gasps as Trini thrusts against her, “But I think we should continue the rest of this show in bed.”

“Agreed,” Trini growls, locking her lips back onto Kim’s.

  
She blindly walks to the two of them out of the living room and into the bedroom. She quickly shuts the door behind them before continuing to shower her girl, her future wife, with love and lovebites. Groaning blissfully as she draws out her favorite sounds from her favorite girl.

……

Zack wakes up the next morning to one text from the latina.

**Crazy Girl >,<:**

**The song was an absolute success 😉 **

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! It's been too damn long, but this a spur of the moment story. The song I mentioned here was sung by Emotional Oranges. Their music is so damn good, I highly recommend them (also listen to song as you read the lyrics).
> 
> Again, sorry I have been MIA. I've been working non-stop and honestly lost interest in writing for some time. Been reading a lot on here instead. I should be back to writing soon. But let me know what you guys thought of this!
> 
> Talk to you soon!
> 
> \- Magone


End file.
